What you don't know can't hurt you,right?
by LovingWolfStar
Summary: People hide things. But they don't know if the things they hide are ok cause they ofter aren't. *Not good in summaries!*


'Eva! Wake up! You'll be late for school!'

So yeah, that's how my days begin. My lovely sister screaming at me to wake up.

But let me tell you a few things about me first and then I will introduce you to my so not interesting life.

My name is Eva, as you saw earlier. I'm a senior. That means that I will have to put up with the awful school for only another year!

Anyways, I have brown long hair that can be a little curly at times. I'm not very tall, but I'm not a shorty either. I have green eyes mixed with gray. I'm your usual fan-girl.

My fandoms are; Harry Potter, Narnia, Supernatural and The Walking Dead. If you don't like these things then we can't be friends!

Anyways, as I was telling you earlier my so lovely sister wakes me up every morning so I can get ready for school.

Now school is another thing for me. I have friends and they are great, I'm not complaining. The thing is...boys.

Yep, I have never had a boyfriend, not even my first kiss. I'm not ugly or anything(according to my best-friend) I just like reading instead of going out so that's probably why something never happened.

But, I believe in faith so something will happen for sure.

Let me tell you one more thing and then I'll get ready for school.

My best friend's name is Tisiana. Yes it is a weird name but it is Italian and I think it really suits her.

I have two more friends. They are named Guile and Mary.

We are close but not as much as I am with Tisiana.

Tisiana is really pretty with long black hair and pale skin. Brown eyes and a body any model would kill for.

She really has boys running after her but, she wants a boy in my class. Oops I didn't tell you. We're not in the same classes. Actually Tisiana, Guile and Mary are a year younger than me so they are Juniors.

The boy she likes, Chris is the reason I started writing to you. You see he likes her back but, none of them do something and it driving all of us crazy..

'Eva! Come here and eat your breakfast! You'll be late!'

And people ask me why I like school over home...

Live with this for 17 years and then ask yourself that question.

'I'm coming!' I yelled back and walked to the kitchen.

'Finally!' My sister rolled her eyes and started eating her cereal.

My sister is 13 years old and she acts like she owns the place...and me..

I rolled my eyes and sat down.

My mum had made me a bowl of cereal too and a cup of hot coffee.

I smiled at her and started eating.

The thing about my family is that sometimes no words are needed and all you have to do is smile.

I finished my breakfast and my coffee quickly and went to my room to get ready for school.

Today we have a quiz at Biology...Thank god I like Biology and I studied for the quiz. Chris is a good student...most of the times. It's kind of annoying really...Because I have to report to Tisiana everything he does, even going to the bathroom which isn't my favorite thing to do...But, a bestie must do what she must do..

As I got ready I walked out of the door. Another thing I didn't tell you is that my school is just by the corner.

I walked slowly listening to music. I knew that I would have time to listen to just only one song but that was enough for my day to begin great and the fact that Austin Mahone's newest hit came up made my day even greater.

As I was walking a bumped into someone and looked up to see to who...

'Good morning Eva.'It was Jack, one of my classmates and Chris' cousin.

'Good morning to you too. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going' I smiled at him.

He was a good guy. Tall with very short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked nothing like Chris. Chris had brown curly hair that he always messed up, something like James Potter. And he had hazel eyes. Sometimes it makes me wonder how the two of them can be cousins. They are nothing alike. Chris can be a jerk sometimes but can also be a sweetheart if he wants to. Jack on the other hand is always a sweetheart.

'It's OK. See you in class.' He smiled at me and walked away.

I sighted and went to find Tisiana and the others.

'Morning!' A voice screamed in my ear and I turned and saw Tisiana along with Guile and Mary.

'Morning to you too!.'I said and hugged them.

'So, I saw you talking to Jack a few minutes ago.' Guile said and smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

'I bumped into him and I apologized. He said that it wasn't my fault and that he'll see me in class.' I said like nothing happened. And the truth was that nothing happened.

'He totally wants you.'Mary said smiling big.

'Yeah sure. Because I'm just the perfect girl for him..'I said walked into the school with them following me.

'Maybe you are. Who knows. Then we can be relatives. I'll marry Chris and you'll marry Jack and it's all done.' Tisiana said and we laughed.

'Not that you spoke about Chris. Did something happened?' I asked as I was setting my books inside my locket.

'No, he's to shy to come.'Tisiana rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, that's why..'I mumbled and thank god they didn't hear me.

Truth to be told Chris isn't the greatest guy ever. Sure he is a great student, quiet and handsome but, like I said earlier he can be a jerk. He is a basketball player and that's why he thinks he can have every girl he wants. Sadly, that's kinda true but not for Tisiana. She wants him to come to her and Chris wants her to go to him. You understand our drama, right? If they don't do anything any time soon then nothing will happen and we won't hear the end of this.

'I heard that he is with Sky now.' Guile said and just as she said that we saw Chris hugging and kissing Sky.

'What?!' Tisiana turned around and saw them two.

'I can't believe it. Sky with Chris? I mean I knew that she liked him but she had told me that she is over him!' I said shocked.

Sky is a girl in my class. We used to be best friends but them we became seniors and she just changed. I remembered the time she told me that she liked Chris. Then after some time she told me that she was over him because he was a jerk. Then she started liking him again. And then he was a jerk once more. And that's how I spent three years of my life with her. She was a nice girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, but I guess people change. And I have to sit with her in class...

'We better go to class. I'll see you later.' I sight with a smiled and after our good byes I went to class and sat on my desk waiting for my Biology test to begin..


End file.
